The Revenge and the Romance
by Wawesome
Summary: Sequel to the Diary Connection James is stalking Jude while in real life Jude's 18th birthday is coming up and at the same time she's having a terrible case of song writer's block. Now what else could go wrong except for Tommy adding to the drama?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the sequel to The Diary Connection. I hope it's as good as the original, or maybe better. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

It had been a month since the last time anyone had seen James. Everyone was beginning to wonder if the threat he had proclaimed a month ago was just that, a threat. Then something happened that changed everyone's mind.

Jude was going out to her car, she was going to meet Tommy at the studio to record her new song, but she never made it to the studio. And this is where the threat became reality.

When she stepped out of her house she noticed him standing by her car, just standing there and smiling as if all of this was just a joke, just some kind of joke that would all come to an end soon and maybe sooner than anyone expected.

"It's been a while," he said as Jude walked up to him. At first she just stared at him, thinking about what he might be doing there. "Oh don't worry," he said as she looked at him silently. "I won't be here long. I know that you're on your way to meet Tom Quincy at G-Majors, right?"

"How do you know where I'm going?' she asked carefully.

"I've been watching you Jude, closely, very closely. I know everything about what you've done for the last month. I know more than you probably know yourself." He smiled again as Jude stepped back a little.

"Why are you here?" she asked thinking about what she had been doing for the last month.

"I told you a month ago, I'm not the type to give up easily."

"Give up on what?" she asked as he stared at her still smiling.

"Revenge," he said easily as he walked toward her. Jude stepped back again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she ran back into her house. The first thing she did was call Tommy.

"I don't think so," said a voice behind her. She spun around quickly to see James standing there.

"How did…?"

"You have a backdoor," he said as he took the phone out of her hands. "A backdoor that wasn't locked may I add."

"What did I do? Why do you want revenge on me?" she said as she started to worry.

"Oh I think you know what you did," he said as he grinned uncontrollably. Jude stared at him blankly. "You, you my dear, are a murderer."

"What? I never killed anybody in my life!" she claimed as he stepped closer to her.

"You sure?" he asked as Jude stood in shock.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy stood in the studio at G-Major wondering where Jude could be. She was already half an hour late. Then an idea came to him. What if James had gone through with his threat? What if James was at Jude's house now?

"Hey Tom," Kwest called as he came into the room.

"Yeah, what's up?" he said as he looked at Kwest with a worried face.

"Jude just called and said that she's sick and can't come in today." Tommy let the breath he was holding out.

"Okay, then I guess I'll be going home early today."

"Are you okay?" Kwest asked as he noticed Tommy relax.

"Yeah, I just thought that maybe…"

"I know dude. We all worry about her after that threat. But I think that it was just an empty threat. Don't worry so much. It's been a whole month." Tommy nodded as he left the studio unaware that what he was thinking was actually true.

-------------------------------------------

Jude closed her laptop and looked at the time. It was three o' clock in the morning and she had an early recording time tomorrow. She sighed as she put her laptop to the side and turned out the lights. Lately she had been so busy in the studio she barely had enough time to try and write the sequel to her story. G-Major had really been keeping her busy lately.

She tossed and turned through the night wondering what Tommy and Darius would say when she told them again that she didn't have a new song. She just seemed to have a long case of writer's block, at least a block from writing songs.

She sighed again as she tried to fall asleep. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day, but at least it'll be one day closer to my eighteenth birthday,' she thought to herself. Her birthday would be exactly one week away tomorrow. And even though turning eighteen would be great, something about it troubled her. And that was the fact that at eighteen she would be an adult, and that should mean that she could finally express her feelings to Tommy, or could she. She was always confused as to what was going on with them. She just wished that they could work everything out already.

-------------------------------------------

Jude got to G-Major the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept at all, which she really hadn't.

"So anything new this morning?" Tommy asked as Jude wearily slumped into the studio.

"That depends, does part of a song count?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Not if it's the same part you had yesterday," Jude avoided his eyes. "Come on Jude! You really need to focus and stop thinking about your story!"

"For your information I barely started on my story last night, and I can't help it if I have song writer's block!"

"What is going on in here?!" Darius said as walked into the room.

"Why don't you ask Jude?" Tommy said as he shook his head at Jude.

"Jude, do you have a new song this morning?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Well I…"

"Jude you really need a new song. You haven't given me a song in a month and your next album is supposed to be coming out soon."

"I know D, I know. I just don't seem to have any inspiration lately," she said as she looked at Tommy.

"Well you can't leave today until I have a new song recorded."

"What?" Tommy and Jude said simultaneously.

"Sorry T, but I really need that new song." Tommy sighed. "And you Jude, I suggest you start getting some inspiration somehow," he said as he left.

"Great," said Jude as he left, "Another long night."

"So just tell me one thing," Tommy said as he turned to look at her.

"What?" she said as she stared back at him.

"Why did you look at me when you said you haven't had any inspiration lately?" Jude turned away from him.

"I don't know."

"Was it just a sudden impulse?"

"You wish," she said as she looked back at him. He shrugged.

"So where do you expect to get your 'inspiration' from?" he said as he turned away from her.

"My writing," she said as she took out her laptop.

"Your story?" he asked skeptically.

"Yup," she said as he stared at her. "There's a lot of drama in here. Maybe something will come to me from it."

"Yeah, or you just want to write," Jude smirked as she opened her laptop.

-------------------------------------------

"So did you tell him?" James asked as she hung up the phone and he took it from her again. She nodded as he smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Who do you think I murdered?" she asked calmly.

"First of all I don't think you murdered someone, I know you did. And second, you killed my brother."

"How could you even consider for a second that I murdered your brother, I loved Jamie!"

"Not the way he loved you!" he shot back.

"I loved Jamie as a friend. I can't help what I feel," she said clearly.

"Well neither could my brother, but you had to kill him for it! How could you even show your face at his funeral?!" he said shakily.

"Just calm down," she said as she touched his arm.

"Don't touch me," he said darkly. "Don't you ever touch me." Jude drew her hand back quickly. "This is not over," he said dangerously. "This is just the beginning," he said as he walked towards the door. "And if you try and go anywhere today, you'll pay because I'll be watching you." Jude held her breath as he left. Quickly she grabbed the phone and called Tommy.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy's cell rang just as he walked into his house. He looked at the caller ID and was surprised that it was Jude.

"Hello?" he said as he heard sobs. "Jude are you alright?" he said as he heard her take a deep breath.

"I'm not sick," she said quietly.

"So then why weren't you in the studio?" he asked starting to worry again.

"Look I'll explain everything later, I just really need you over here now."

"Okay I'll be right there, just hang on."

"Please hurry," she said as she hung up and started cry again. She hated how she could never be normal, she hated how she had she was always so weak in these kinds of situations, and she especially hated how she had a crazy stalker, again.

-------------------------------------------

"So anything jumping out at you?" Tommy asked as he interrupted her writing. Jude looked up at him.

"Not really," she said as she closed her laptop. "I just don't know why I have this stupid block," she said as she sighed.

"I think I have an idea," he said as he stood up and walked towards her. She stared at him as he smiled. Then she got the hint.


	2. Where Do We Stand?

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update faster from now on. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy and _please_ review!**

Tommy gently placed his lips on hers as she smiled into the kiss. It only lasted for a few moments though because unfortunately they had forgotten to close the door and as always at G-Major you barely got any privacy even if the door was closed.

"Hello there am I interrupting something?" said Sadie as she walked in. Immediately they pulled apart. "So is this where you would say you get your inspiration from?" Sadie asked trying not to laugh at their reactions.

"I'm just glad that you're not Darius," said Tommy with relief.

"Oh did you want Darius to know I could just go and…"

"No!" they said together.

"Calm down I was just kidding," she said innocently.

"What do you want Sadie?" Jude asked trying to make her forget what she had just seen.

"Nothing, I just saw you two kissing and I thought I might tell you guys that the door was wide open and everyone could see you. But I'll go now as I can see you two are busy working on Jude's 'inspiration' problem."

"Out," said Tommy pointing to the door.

"I'm going and don't worry I'll close the door behind me," she said with a smirk as she left.

"Um, so maybe we should work on that song now," Tommy said as Jude nodded. "What do you have so far?"

"Just this, here let me show you," she said as she went to sit at the piano in the recording booth.

_Dark cloud moving in __  
__Just one fall of rain could wash away __  
__Wash away, the pain. _

_Just one ray of sun __  
__To warm my skin __  
__Rid me of the cold you're drowning in_

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth is_

"And that's where I'm stuck," she said as she went back out to sit next to Tommy.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully. "Well I like the beat but it needs a lot of work."

"So what do you suggest?"

"How about this," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the piano. "Try this."

_But the truth is I'd take you anywhere_

_I've been waiting for you for a long time_

_So don't you ever change,_

_Your life_

"That's nice, but it gave me an idea. How about this," she said as she sat next to him at the piano.

_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change_

_Your mind_

"Now that's more like you," he said as his approval, "Now what about the next verse?"

"How about we try something along the lines of this?"

_You seem so close to me_

_But you're still beyond my reach_

_Why you calling me_

_Stop playing hide and seek_

_Look beyond your ways_

_I've been here all this time_

_And I'm not that little girl, you used to know_

"Or why not something just a little different; I think I've got something."

_It seems so close to me_

_But still beyond my reach_

_Calling me_

_And playing hide and seek_

_Look behind that door_

_I'm the one you've been searching for_

_And I'm not a little girl anymore_

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change_

_Your mind_

"Okay I like that. It flows better. And what about the next part?" she said as he stared at her.

"You just gave me an idea," he said as she smiled at him.

_Don't wander round waiting for someone to replace me_

_Don't wander round wasting the rest of your life_

_Don't wander round waiting for someone else to save you_

"Uh, what else, I'm stuck right there."

_And don't you make the same mistake, twice_

She finished with a smile.

"So now we should finish it out. I'll let you do the honors," he said.

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change_

_Your mind_

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change_

_Your mind_

_Change your mind_

_Don't you dare_

_Don't_

Jude finished with a smile as Tommy grabbed her and gave her another kiss. This time no one interrupted them. And when they finally broke apart they just sat staring at each other until Darius came in.

"Is there any progress going on in here?" he asked as both snapped out of their trance.

"Actually we just wrote a new song," Tommy said trying not to catch Jude's eye.

"Well that's a start. Now you two just have to record it and then you can go."

"Okay," said Jude as he left the two eying them suspiciously.

"Ready to record," Tommy said as he turned back to stare at her again, but when he did he saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"What is this Tommy? What are we?" she asked as she held back the tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time we do this and nothing comes out of this. I don't want to be in limbo forever Tommy. I need to know where we stand." Tommy's face turned serious.

"I really don't know Jude. I mean your not even eighteen and we kind of work together. It kind of looks like all the odds are against us."

"So what does that mean?" she asked as the tears were becoming harder and harder to hold back every second she just sat there.

"I don't know. I really can't figure out where we stand."

"And that doesn't bother you at all?"

"Of course it does, it's just I try not to put too much thought into it."

"That's not going to solve anything Tommy! We need to know what we are doing here!"

"I know Jude, I know! I just can't figure it out!"

"Then what does that mean! What are we supposed to do if neither one of us knows what is going on!" she said as the tears finally started rolling out.

"Does it really matter! All I know is," he calmed down before he said it. "All I know is that I love you." Jude looked right into his eyes.

"But what does that matter if we have no where to go," she said as she stood up and left the booth.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I don't know. But I cant just sit around here at the moment," she said as she left.

"But you can't just leave!" he said as he followed her to the front door.

"Watch me," she said as she opened the door and left.

-------------------------------------------

Jude went all the way back home and went straight to her room without even bothering to close the door. She threw herself on her bed and totally just broke down. She was crying for a while when it hit her. Why was she crying so hard in the first place? Nothing _that _terrible had happened. She slowly sat up and took a deep breath. She hated how Tommy had always gotten to her so much.

She calmed herself down and then grabbed her laptop thinking that maybe a little break from the real world would clear her mind.

Tommy closed his cell phone and quickly left his house. He was worried about what was going on at Jude's house that he didn't even notice how fast he was going or how many stoplights he ran.

When he finally got there he ran right up to the front door and didn't even have to ring the doorbell since Jude saw him coming through the window.

"Are you okay?" he said as she pulled him inside and shut the door.

"I'm fine for now, but we can't be seen together outside."

"Jude what happened? Was it James?" Jude nodded as she started to cry again. "What did he do to you? I swear if he hurt you in the least bit I'll…"

"He didn't hurt me. He just told me that he was watching me everywhere I go and he threatened me if I go anywhere today that I'll pay and I just…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down again. Tommy held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay, just calm down. Don't worry, now that we know he is stalking you you'll never be alone again. You'll be safe," he reassured her as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like this it's just that this is the second time in one year. It just gets to me you know?" She said as she wiped away her tears.

"It's okay Jude. You have a right to break down every once in a while. And it's better to let it all out than to keep it all bottle in." She smiled as he hugged her.

"So now what do we do that I can't be alone anymore?"

"Well for today I'll stay here with you and we'll figure out what we are going to do tomorrow."

"Okay," she said as she pulled away. "So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Tommy knew what _he _would like to do.

"Do you have any movies?"

After a long, and very comfortable, night Jude and Tommy were deciding what they were going to do about the situation before them.

"I have no where to go with Sadie in New York and both of my parents not around anymore. Do you think I should move to New York?"

"No way," Tommy said as he thought about what it would be like without her there. "There would be too many people here who would miss you. Anyway I was thinking about somewhere closer."

"So where is it that you have in mind?" Jude asked wondering where she could go.

"Um…Well…"

"Tommy?"

"Okay, I was thinking that you could, maybe, you know. Move in with me," he said hoping she would say yes.

"Oh, um…"

"You don't have to answer right now, it was just a suggestion and…"

"Actually that sounds like a great idea."

"And, wait what?"

"I said sure Tommy. I think that just might be the perfect place for me to feel safe. To be with someone I know I can trust."

"Okay then. So what are we going to do for the rest of the day now that that is settled?"

"Maybe we could go record a new song at the studio?"

"Sure, and then we can come back and get your stuff later."

"Sounds like a plan," she said as she stood up. "Are you coming?" Tommy smiled as he stood up and followed her out the door watching for anything suspicious.

-------------------------------------------

"You need to come back with me," Tommy said as he stood in her doorway. Jude looked up from her laptop and saw him standing in her doorway.

"How did you get up here?"

"Sadie let me in, but that's not the point. You need to record that song today. Darius is furious that you left without recording."

"I don't care anymore. I just want to figure things out between us already. Why does that seem so hard to do lately?" she said as she put her laptop aside and stood up.

"Jude," he said as he stepped into her room and closed the door. "I'm sorry I said what I did. I didn't really mean that. It's just that everything is so confusing right now and I didn't know what else to say." Jude nodded as he spoke.

"I'm sorry too for running out like that. Everything just kind of all came down on me at once and…"

"It's okay," he said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Tommy?"

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I…I really love you too." They both smiled as they shared a quick kiss. "But what are we supposed to do? We can't be together."

"Once you turn eighteen we can."

"But if we still work together than how…"

"Nothing can hold us back. It'll all be legal."

"But what if Darius won't let us?"

"Then we leave and make our own studio."

"Do you really think that would work?"

"No, but there's still a chance that Darius has a heart and we won't have to resort to that plan, or maybe we're doomed, either way we'll stick together."

"Glad you all made up, but Darius isn't going to wait much longer," said Sadie who was standing at the door.

"Don't you ever knock?" Jude said as she pulled away from Tommy.

"Not when it's you two, you guys would never answer if you knew it was me."

"Well, I guess she has a point there," said Tommy as he grabbed Jude's hand and led her out the door.


	3. The Real World Is Better, For Now

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait guys. I promise I won't do it again. Anyway here's the next chapter. The next one should be up pretty soon too (hopefully sometime this week). Enjoy!**

Jude and Tommy went back to the studio to record the new song that had just written not too long ago.

"About time you decided to come back," said Darius the moment they walked in. "A few more minutes later and you wouldn't have a job here anymore." Jude and Tommy trudged back to the studio to find everything as they had left it.

"Ready to record your newest hit?"

"You bet," she answered as she went into the recording booth. She sat at the piano and collected her thoughts for a moment.

"Ready when you are," Tommy said as he sat behind the control board. Jude closed her eyes and then started to sing.

_Dark cloud moving in  
Just one fall of rain could wash away  
Wash away the pain_

_Just one ray of sun  
To warm my skin  
Rid me of the cold you're drowning in_

_I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is…_

Jude stopped singing and Tommy looked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she opened her eyes.

"The piano makes it too…mellowed out I guess you could say."

"Then what do you recommend we use instead?" Jude thought for a moment when she got the perfect idea.

"I've got it! What if we could use an organ instead?" Tommy thought about it for a moment.

"That sounds perfect!" he said as nodded his head. But how could we do that?"

"I know this perfect church down by my family's old ranch house. The have the most beautiful organ and everything. All we have to do is pitch the idea to Darius."

"Alright, but I'm not sure if he'll agree, he kind of wanted this whole song done today."

"I think that's a great idea," Darius said as Jude finished the song. "You were right Jude. The piano does make it too mellowed out. So you know where you can use an organ?"

"Yeah, it's been there forever."

"Great, then you guys can finish this tomorrow…and don't be late. I want you guys to drop by here first to make sure that you have everything you guys will need. See you then," he said as he walked out.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," said Tommy as Jude came back into the room.

"Guess so," she said as she gave him a peck on the lips and left.

-------------------------------------------

When Jude finally got home she went to her room and opened her laptop. She looked down at what she had written so far and smiled. She loved how it was coming out already and she really had just started it. Still smiling she began to type what had been on her mind all day:

Jude and Tommy got to the studio without anything suspicious happening at all. They went inside and Jude got out her notebook as soon as she sat down. Tommy sat behind the control board and stared at her while she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Anything running through your mind?" he asked as she wrote something down and then scribbled it out.

"Kind of…there's just too much going through my mind right now for me to write something at least halfway decent at the moment."

"But I thought you wanted to come here because you already had a new song?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Jude squirmed a little in her seat.

"Yeah…but it's not quite done yet. So…"

"Jude," he said. She turned away from him. "Why don't you want to sing this song?"

"I would love to sing this song…but I told you it's not done yet." He walked over and stood next to her.

"What's the real reason?" She looked up at him.

"This song has a deep meaning to it. I…I wrote it for someone special." She looked into his eyes and he knew what she meant.

"Can you try and sing it?" She smiled.

"I know I can sing it…it's just, I'm not sure about…" Tommy leaned down and kissed her.

"You have to learn to not worry so much about what others might say." She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it," she said as she went into the recording booth. Tommy went and sat down behind the control board again.

"Ready when you are," he said as she sat down. She took a long, deep breath and then sang the song that was made just for him.

_Hoooo…mmmm_

_I've seen you falling in and out of things  
Your heart heats up  
Your heart gets cold  
Lights up and yearns again_

_What's your story?  
I don't want a flash of glory  
Then you crash  
The what was that?  
And why'd I fall so fast?_

_Slow down  
We've got time  
I need to know  
That you're all mine_

_Have you got love to burn?  
Kisses for days  
Don't you want to grab on to something real,  
And never let it get away_

_I don't have love to burn  
Time to waste  
Cause I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I'd only have love to burn for you_

_I can live without, I'm happy by myself  
But you get to me  
You make me feel like there is no one else_

_What you doing,  
Leaving hearts in ruins  
Can't you see?  
For us to be that just won't fly with me_

_Slow down  
Let's get it right  
Make it last  
Let's start tonight_

_Have you got love to burn?  
Kisses for days  
Don't you want to grab onto to something real,  
And never let it get away _

_I don't have love to burn  
Time to waste  
Cause I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I'd only have love to burn for you_

_I see it's true  
If I was sure you'd feel this way  
For me, it's got to be much more than anything we say  
For love to ever last  
I need to know it's not just touch and go  
That you are here to stay  
Here to stay  
That you are here to stay_

_Mmmm_

_Have you got love to burn?  
Kisses for days  
Tonight we won't let anything get in our way  
_

_Have you got love to burn?  
Kisses for days  
Don't you want to grab onto to something real,  
And never let it get away_

_I don't have love to burn  
Time to waste  
Cause I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I'd only have love to burn for you_

_Ohhhh…ahhhh_

Jude finished the song and looked up. Tommy was staring at her with love, but also concern. Jude stood up and went back out to him.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Jude, you're amazing…but…but maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Jude stood in shock.

"What?" she asked in bewilderment.

"There are things about me that you don't know. It would just get too complicated right now." Jude let out the breath she was holding.

"You tell me not to worry so much about what others might say, but it's not what they say that bothers me. It's what you say," she said as she walked off. He thought about going after her but shook his head on a second thought.

-------------------------------------------

Jude woke up the next morning and saw her laptop still open. She closed it with a smile. She was glad that that story wasn't real life at the moment. Things seemed better here in the real world. She lazily got dressed and went downstairs to find Tommy and Sadie sitting and talking on the couch. She stayed on the stairs and listened to what they were saying.

"So you really think you love her?" Sadie asked. "I mean completely, absolutely, no doubts?"

"Sadie, I already told you…of course I do."

"Wow. This is really going to break you know who's heart." Tommy nodded.

"But I can't help what I feel. I don't know. I'm just so confused right now." Sadie put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. If it was meant to be then it'll work out. In the meantime don't stress yourself out. You have plenty of other things to focus on at the moment."

"Yeah like..."

"Good morning!" Jude said as she walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Jude," Tommy said in his normal voice.

"Ready for our little adventure today?"

"Yup," he said as he stood up as Sadie did the same.

"Don't worry," she whispered in his ear as she left the two alone.

"Let's get going then," said Tommy as Jude smiled at him curiously.


	4. Things Are Great, And Not So Great

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Anyway here you go, chapter 4. Please review!**

"I'm driving," Jude said as they stepped outside.

"Fine, then we're taking your car," he said as she stared at him.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," she said with a smirk. He stared back at her with raised eyebrows. She laughed. "Come on we have to stop by the studio first," she said as they got in her car.

They stopped at G-Major for a few minutes before they hit the road again. Jude couldn't wait until they got where they were going

"So where are we going again?" Tommy asked.

"It's not too far," she answered side glancing at him. "It's this cute little church that's not too far from my family ranch. I used to go there to see the brides all the time with Sadie." Tommy nodded as they drove on.

-------------------------------------------

"We're here!" Jude said as she parked the car. They both got out and looked around. "This certainly brings back a lot of memories," Jude said as they walked over to the small chapel. They walked inside and straight up to the organ. "I always wanted to play this," she said as she sat behind the organ.

"This place looks like it will be great for the acoustics too," Tommy said looking around the small place.

"So should we set up?" He nodded as they got together all of their equipment. Jude kept looking at Tommy as they set everything up. She wondered what he and Sadie had been talking about this morning. Who was it that he absolutely loved? And whose heart was he about to break? It was just so confusing and unlike Tommy to keep so many secrets from her.

"So are we ready?" she asked as he put up the microphone.

"Ready when you are," he said as she sat behind the organ again. She took a deep breath and started to play.

_Dark cloud moving in  
Just one fall of rain would wash away  
Wash away the pain_

_Just one ray of sun  
To warm my skin  
Rid me of the cold you're drowning in_

_  
I could say that I don't care  
But the truth is I'd follow you…_

Jude smiled as the song came together. It all sounded perfect. 'If only everything came together this easily,' Jude thought to herself as she continued singing.

-------------------------------------------

"That's it," Tommy said as they finished the last take. "It's perfect." Jude smiled as she stood up.

"I think so too," she said as she walked over to him. He smiled at her.

"You've really done it this time Harrison. This, this song here is one of the best you've ever recorded." She smiled at him again. He looked at her curiously. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you ask?" she said looking away.

"You just seem a little quieter than usual that's all." Jude sighed.

"It's nothing…I just…I think I just feel very inspired today is all," she said as she turned back to look at him.

"No, there's something else on your mind. I know you too well Harrison. So, what's wrong?" Jude bit her bottom lip.

"I…I just heard something that made me wonder about something. I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting and it's nothing, it just made me think."

"Okay, since I see you're not going to give names or details, I guess you should just not worry so much. Things are never really as bad as they seem."

"I know…it's just that I always have my doubts. Things were going so perfect, finally, and now I hear this. It just makes me wonder if things are really meant to be or not sometimes you know."

"I know what you mean, but trust me whatever it is, things could probably be worse."

"I guess you're right. I was just being stupid for a minute there. So we're really done already?"

"Yup, everything is all set."

"Okay then. Well…I guess we can go now. Or…" Jude smiled.

"You want to go out to your ranch house don't you?" She nodded.

"Please Tommy. It's only a little way up the road and it's not even late yet and…"

"Alright, alright; we can go for a while."

"Thanks Tom you're the best," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah I know, but you're still driving." Jude stared at him as he walked away laughing to himself.

-------------------------------------------

"It's been so long since I've been here," Jude said as she entered into the small home. They both went and sat on the couch thinking about the last time they had been there, the time when Sadie had ruined almost everything. Tommy stared at Jude as she sat lost in thought. What was really going on with her?

"Jude," he said bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him. "I was just wondering...do you really love me?" Jude stared at him.

"Of course I do," she said staring into his eyes. "Why, do you really love me?" Tommy stared back.

"With a passion," he answered.

"So then what's wrong?" she asked with a curious look. "Why the sudden question?"

"I don't know, just making sure I guess." He looked away as she continued to stare at him.

"What's wrong? You look kind of flustered." He sighed.

"I just…have a lot on my mind right now. A lot of things are going on right now and I just wanted to make sure that you are really here for me." Jude shrugged.

"Okay, as long as you know what you're doing," she said as she stood up. "I'm hungry. Want to stop somewhere on the way back?" He nodded as he stood up as well.

-------------------------------------------

Jude got home and went straight to her writing. The whole day had given her sudden inspiration. She opened her laptop and began to type furiously.

Jude stayed in her room all night thinking about what had happened. 'He said there are things about him that I don't know. What things? Why can't he just tell me? And why would us being together make things more complicated? I don't get it. Why can't things between us ever just be easy?' she thought to herself as she tried to fall asleep.

"I can see you already had a bad day. I'm sorry to say I won't be improving it much." A voice came from near the window. Jude didn't have to look behind her to know who it was. "I told you, you would pay if you went anywhere today. But did you listen to me? Apparently not," he said as he walked over to her bed. Jude remained silent. She knew she should have gone over to Tommy's, but it just would have been to much.

"Look I'm sorry about Jamie okay, but you have to see that I would never hurt him, ever. I really did love him." James shook his head.

"Like I said before, it wasn't the kind of love he wanted or expected from you." Jude held her breath as she wondered what he was going to do to her. "Now I'm about to avenge my brother." Jude shivered as she thought about what was going to happen next. Was this it? Was he going to murder her? "Don't worry Harrison, this won't be as painful as you think," he said with a grin.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy stayed awake all night thinking about Jude. He hoped she would be okay for just one night. Still he was uneasy about leaving her alone. Tomorrow he would have to explain everything to her so she would move in with him and be safe. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, back at Jude's house things were worse than she had expected. Nothing could be worse than what was happening at that very moment. She cried as she wished she would have just stayed with Tommy no matter what had just happened in their personal life.


End file.
